Quiet
by nightwishspark
Summary: A night on the beach and Ban realizes he's not the only one who feels something more. BanXGinji


**This is something thats been sitting around for a long time now so I figured that id post it. Its still one of my loves but im not as in to the fandom as I used to be but here this is anyway. **

**I own nothing...**

_Quiet_

_a Get Backers fiction_

_by: Cloudy-chan_

A thin trail of smoke seemed to lead down from the black blue sky to the tip of Ban Midou's cigarette.

Dark sapphires were almost glued shut as he reveled in the familiar burning sensation of the almost gone smoke that he held between his lithe fingers. With one last puff he snubbed it out and tossed it into the cool sand that was sprawled out beneath him. To tell the truth Ban really didn't want to be out here…at the beach this late at night, and he wouldn't have been , if not for the softly snoring green, white, and blonde bundle that was curled up in his lap, one limp arm looped around his waist, soft golden spikes snuggling against his forearm. And although Ban's legs were tingling with an oncoming numbness he wouldn't dare make Ginji move, because the only thing Ban liked to revel in more than the taste of his cigarettes was Ginji's warmth against his skin.

A sigh escaped the blond Get Backers lips and Ban allowed himself to steal a glance at his almost sleeping partner. Moonlight illuminated the blonde's features so perfectly, so much so that Ban couldn't help but thread his strong and skilled fingers through Ginji's soft hair. A sleepy yawn escaped the tired blonde's mouth as his brown eyes flickered open.

"You still awake Ban-chan?" Ginji asked questioningly, watching as the brunettes blue eyes turned back to look at the sky.

"How could I possibly fall asleep when it's so damn cold out here?" Ban said softly, the words in no way holding the sarcasm it would've if Ban had been out here and talking with anyone else. And at this Ginji smiled up at his partner and allowed Ban's image to sink in, a fresh cigarette between his lips, blue eyes scanning the sky.

"We can go back to the car if you want," there was a small pause between those words and the next. "I just wanted to look at the stars that's all." Ginji half whispered, some of the words getting caught in Ban's shirt as he unconsciously snuggled into the familiar white fabric and slipped back into a soft sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A million emotions surged through Ban's head on nights like this. When it was just the both of them, rested, relaxed….and well fed.

Ginji rested comfortably in his lap, not saying a word…which in a way was starting to eat at the brunette. Almost an hour had passed without either of them saying a thing. It wasn't unusual for Ban to get thorough a whole night without speaking one word…But Ginji…no Ginji wasn't like this, and it bothered Ban to no end. It was usually when something was wrong, when he was too lost in the past and in his own mind to even bother speaking. No, Ginji was a regular chatterbox and not hearing a whimper of hunger, a whine of Ban being too mean, or a "Hey Ban-chan." For the last hour was a bit unnerving for the brunette and just when had he become so dependent on hearing those things from the scatterbrained blond anyway?

A soft yawn sounded from Ginji and Ban couldn't help but return the contagious action.

Ban was going to find out once and for all what was going on with the all too quiet sap.

He turned his attention from the stars and the cool breeze and the waves lapping in the beach and set his eyes on the other Get Backer. He moved his arms from their spot half curled around Ginji and flicked the unsuspecting boy's forehead. And the jagan master got just the response he had been waiting for.

"Ow!" Ginji's hand snapped up to cradle the obviously life threatening affliction. "What did you do that for Ban-chan?"

"Are you asleep or what you idiot?" Ban said as his hands slowly wound there way back to their original spot, nestled in Ginji's warmth even if the blond was now squirming around a bit trying to find his comfortable spot again…which didn't take long.

"No-- I wasn't asleep--I was just…," a soft laugh sounded from the ex-raitei. "I was just thinking."

"Tch." Ban snorted through his nose. "Thinking? Just what exactly were you thinking about? Don't tell me you've been…"

"No Ban-chan," the words were quiet and a little hesitant. "No nightmares I haven't had one in a long time."

If nightmares weren't stressing out Ginji, then what was it?

"Well if it's not that then what's on your mind." Ban recoiled a bit when he realized exactly how tight his hold on his partner had become and just how sappy those words had made him sound.

But somewhere in the back of his head he didn't care. He'd hold Ginji as tight as he needed to and he'd occasionally spout of words or concern whatever it took to make Ginji happy.

And no matter how perceptive and all knowing the master of illusions could seem at times Ban didn't understand feelings like this at all especially when they were his own.

Ginji his partner for what had been about two years now was the person who he cared about most in his life. The blond was his best friend, his partner, and maybe even something more, and that something more was what Ban had been dwelling on for the last couple of days.

A gentle tap on his forearm pulled Ban from his thoughts and he peered down into chocolate brown orbs.

Had Ginji been staring at him the whole time?

It was usually Ban who was caught staring at Ginji, and he couldn't remember the last time he had done so without wanting to capture his soft pink and probably feather light lips. Or run his hands over his partner's soft warm exposed flesh. Feel adrenaline flow through his veins and Ginji's electricity roll across his skin lighting his senses on fire. But all of that was just a dream, the same one that always played in his head. And there way no way at least that Ban could see to tell Ginji this. Sure the electric eel was the touchy feely type and Ban had gotten used to that even found himself needing the contact on more than one occasion. Ginji was far from stupid, but he would never think of Ban's actions or even his own in that way. He was just too innocent, kind hearted and lovable for that. Right?

"Hey Ban-chan? Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" The brunette shifted his legs, which made Ginji move even closer.

"Ummm," Ginji rambled and quickly snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't expecting such a quick reply from his partner.

"Spit it out already…" Ban drawled, lighting another cigarette that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Ban," the blond deeply inhaled before he said anything else. "How do you know when you're in love?"

The brunette swore he had heard a cricket chirp in the brief moment of silence that followed the question.

"Love?" Ban repeated slowly like it was the first time he'd ever said the oddly foreign word.

Outwardly the brunette crinkeled his nose at the thought…but inwardly it felt as if his own heart had leapt into his throat.

"Yeah Ban-chan. Love. When two people care about each other a lot--that's what love is right?"

Ginji looked up awkwardly, brown eyes full of wonderment.

"Something wrong Ban-chan?" He asked not knowing his partners reason for not replying to his question.

"Nothings wrong, just wondering why you'd ask me is all."

"What do you mean 'Why would I ask you'. I'm sure you know a lot more about these kind's of things than I do." The blond boy squirmed in his spot putting his hands lazily behind his head.

"I'm not to sure about this one Ginji." That was all Ban could say, fearing that if he went on the conversation would turn awkward or his heart would try and overpower his brain and he'd let some thing's slip that he wasn't sure he was ready to share yet. So he pushed the thoughts away and asked Ginji a question of his own.

"Why do you want to know anyway? You meet a girl or something?" he asked.

Ban tipped his head back waiting for a response and flicked some of the hot ash from his cigarette off while he rested his other hand lazily at his side threading his fingers thought the now unpleasantly cold beach sand.

"I guess you could say that."

The brunette waited for Ginji to continue on with the utmost enthusiasm but he heard nothing but a soft sigh and felt a tug on his wrist. Ban looked down to see Ginji's suddenly pleading brown orbs clouded with something other than the constant worry that was usually etched into them.

The once light tug on Ban's wrist became a hard pulling and he wondered exactly what Ginji was doing. His blond partner had managed to pull himself up with the help of Ban's own wrist so he was now face to face with his flaxen haired companion.

The blond Get Backer smiled and took a hold of his partners purple shades setting them down thoughtfully in the sand.

"Ginji what do you think your doing you-." Ban said while he tried to reach down for his precious sunglasses but was cut off when Ginji grabbed his hand and laced his fingers around his own with a soft squeeze.

"-you moron." Ban breathed out against Ginji's lip which had suddenly captured his own.


End file.
